How everything should be Spa
by Eallfan1
Summary: Damon deberá tomar una gran decisión. ¿Bonnie o Elena? Relatado a finales de la septima temporada. Bamon
**How everything should be**

 **Esto es algo que me encantaría sucediera en el season finale. Esto lo escribo suponiendo que no puedan matar a todos los vampiros que Rayna les indicó y que Bonnie sigue muriendo… Ya saben, Bamon y aunque normalmente me dedico a solo escribir Klaroline, en esta ocasión y para no dañar la storyline ni parecer tan fantasiosa, aquí tenemos un Steroline.**

 **The vampire diaries no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretenerme a mí misma y a los fans. TVD es propiedad de la CW y de Alloy Enterteiment.**

 **7x22**

-No te estoy entendiendo

-No veo porque no, fui muy clara. Cuando Kai hizo aquel hechizo, unió las fuerzas vitales de Bonnie y Elena. Bonnie esta muriendo gracias a las píldoras con mi sangre, pero si Elena muriera podría, y solo digo que es una posibilidad, absorber su fuerza vital y así sobrevivir.

\- Te escuché, Rayna. Lo que no entiendo es porque Elena tiene algo que ver con esto

\- Haz lo que quieras, Damon Salvatore. Yo ya te ayudé, te estoy ofreciendo una posibilidad bastante buena. Tú sabes si la tomas o la dejas.

Damon se encontraba estresado. Su ex mejor amiga Bonnie Bennett estaba al borde de la muerte y parecía que no había forma de salvarla, hasta ahora…pero a un costo demasiado grande.

Recordó cada momento que había pasado con Elena, la que pensaba era el amor de su vida. Recordó su sonrisa, sus besos, su voz, lo feliz que le había hecho.

Pero estos recuerdos se encontraban entremezclados con otros que no podía eliminar: su mejor amiga riendo a su lado, su voz, su sonrisa, lo mucho que la había extrañado cuando él volvió sin ella de 1994…

Una decisión debía ser tomada y Damon no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer.

En el pasado, muy probablemente Damon no habría ni dudado. Para el, nada valía más que la vida de su Elena (nada aparte de la vida de Stefan, claro, aunque antes jamás lo habría admitido)

Pero él no era el Damon de antes y no podía dejar de pensar en lo difícil que sería vivir sin su BonBon, su compañera. Claro que ahora mismo ella lo odiaba, pero aun así, el solo pensamiento de que ella ya no existiría más en este mundo le provocaba un terrible dolor que no sabía describir…

-¿Y? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí parados todo el día esperando a que ella muera o matarás a Elena? – le apuró Rayna, mirándolo expectante

 _Matar a Elena_. El solo pensamiento le produjo escalofríos. ¿Mataría al amor de su vida por la simple posibilidad de que Bonnie no muriera?

-Está bien. Lo he decidido

-¿Dónde está Damon? –preguntó Caroline

-Probablemente destruyendo algo por ahí –le respondió Alaric, inclinándose para abrazarla.

Caroline estaba llorando. No que hubiera otra cosa que pudiera hacer: su mejor amiga estaba muriendo, las gemelas no dejaban de llorar y el estúpido de su ex no dejaba de mirarla con ojos de cordero degollado. Eso era demasiado para cualquiera, inclusive para Caroline Forbes.

-El debería de estar aquí. Bonnie podría irse en cualquier momento… -dejó la frase in terminar. Sentía la terrible incapacidad de decir la palabra "morir" aun cuando fuera exactamente lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

-Ve el lado bueno. Pierdes a una amiga, recuperas a otra –la intentó consolar Alaric. Énfasis en "intentó", pues no pudo haber dicho algo peor. Caroline lo miró furiosa y salió de la sala de estar de la casa de los Salvatore

-Tu novio es un asco, nunca lo había notado –le dijo Stefan, deteniéndose a su lado.

-No es mucho peor que mi ex – contraatacó Caroline. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Bonnie?

-Donde ha estado las últimas horas. Acostada en la cama con Enzo a su lado

-No deberíamos de dejarla sola con él. Él es el causante de todo esto, no vaya a ser que quiera terminar el trabajo y la mate antes de tiempo…

-Tienes razón. ¿Debería matarlo?

Caroline lo miró escépticamente y muy a su pesar, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Damon debería de estar aquí

-Supongo que aún no se ha rendido –le respondió Stefan, agachando la cabeza.

-¿No? Creí que…- comenzó a decir Caroline, pero se interrumpió al percatarse de la cabeza gacha de su ex.-¿Sucede algo que no me estés diciendo?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nada, solo me pareció…

-Y si te dijera que hay una manera de salvar a Bonnie, ¿la tomarías?

-Pues claro. Haría lo que sea.

\- ¿Pero y si la única forma posible fuera matar a Elena?

Caroline guardó silencio un momento. Miles de pensamientos y sentimientos le rondaban la cabeza y no se podía enfocar en ninguno.

-¿Me estás diciendo… qué para salvar a Bonnie, Elena debe morir? ¿Sabe Damon esto?

-El mismo me lo dijo

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

-Llévame con Elena

-¿qué estas planeando?

-De todos nosotros, la persona que más merece vivir es Bonnie. Se ha sacrificado tanto… no me puedo imaginar a alguien que deba de ser más feliz que ella. Perder a Elena será difícil, no, insoportable, pero perder a Bonnie sería una total injusticia. Vamos a ir con Elena y yo misma la mataré- dijo Caroline con una voz sorprendentemente fuerte, aunque flaqueo con la última oración. Era obvio que apenas podía contener las lágrimas– Porque si esperamos más Bonnie morirá, y Damon jamás podría matar a Elena…

Damon miró el rostro de Elena. Le costaba resignarse a la idea de que no la volvería a ver. Sentía un dolor en el pecho y le temblaban las manos. Pero la decisión había sido tomada. No iba a perder a su amiga, no ese día, no nunca.

Haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, levantó la mano que contenía una pistola, pues no había forma de que pudiera matar a Elena con algo menos impersonal.

Sin pensarlo, y apuntando a la cabeza de su amada, tiró del gatillo.

Stefan y Caroline escucharon un tiro a lo lejos. Con su velocidad de vampiro, llegar ahí no les había costado tanto. Se acercaron al lugar en donde habían escuchado el estruendo.

-Damon ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó Stefan a su hermano, que lucía desconsolado y salía del edificio.

Damon levantó los ojos y los miró a ambos, pero realmente sin verlos.

-¿Cómo esta Bonnie?-preguntó Damon, en vez de responder a la pregunta.

-Responde, Damon. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Caroline, aunque una parte de ella ya lo sabía.

-La maté´ -fue lo único que dijo Damon, pero fue suficiente. Stefan lo abrazó y Caroline se echó a llorar.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Damon

-Extrañamente, mejor. Parece que las píldoras no eran tan mortales como habíamos supuesto. No para alguien como Bonnie, al menos – le respondió Enzo.

Damon quiso golpearlo, pero en vez de eso se encerró en su cuarto.

Dos días después, Bonnie se levantó de la cama y Damon aún no había salido de su habitación, aun cuando Bonnie había preguntado numerosas veces por él.

Había estado enojada, no, fúrica con él por haberla abandonado, pero la verdad era que, después de tener otra experiencia tan cercana a la muerte, lo único que quería era abrazar a su amigo.

-Damon – le dijo, tocando su puerta -¿podríamos hablar?

No hubo respuesta.

Bonnie había comenzado a darse la vuelta cuando un trozo de papel se deslizó desde debajo de la puerta.

Bonnie se inclinó y recogió la carta que le había devuelto a Damon, sin abrir, del suelo. El sobre se sentía más delgado debido a las tantas veces que Bonnie la había sostenido es sus manos, sin querer o atreverse a abrirla.

Se retiró a un cuarto y, por fin, después de tantas noches de admirarla, se atrevió a abrirla.

 _BonBon:_

 _Sé que estas enojada. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero quiero que sepas que no me fui por tu culpa, o porque hubiera querido. Verlos a ti y a Stefan estar en peligro por mi culpa es simplemente insoportable._

 _Créeme que, por una vez en mi vida, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Tú no debes de morir por mí, Bon, ni tú ni Stefan. Son las personas más importantes en mi vida._

 _Fue la experiencia más agradable conocerte, Bon. Te quiero._

 _Damon_

Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Bonnie y no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazar la carta. Tanto tiempo con ella, tanto tiempo en el cual, si tan solo la hubiera leído…

Se inclinó hacia la ventana y vio una silueta que se alejaba. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió al exterior.

-¡Damon! –gritó Bonnie.

Damon se giró para verla ante su llamado. Lucía horrible, si es que eso era posible.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Bonnie

-Solo a dar un paseo por ahí

-¿Volverás? –le preguntó la bruja, temiendo la respuesta del vampiro.

Damon se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí, deleitándose con su olor, con la sensación de tenerla cerca y de que ella no iría ninguna parte. No quería dejarla ir.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nunca te volveré a abandonar, Bonnie – le dijo, por una vez dejando las bromas de lado. Le acarició el rostro con una mano, limpiándole las lágrimas que ella no sabía estaba derramando.

-Todo estará bien ahora, Bonnie.

La soltó y se alejó caminando, solo.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Stefan

-¿Hay algo de lo que necesitemos hablar? – le preguntó Caroline, sin mirarlo.

-Te amo –le dijo Stefan de improviso –Sé que cometí un error al dejarte, pero es que temía tanto que salieras lastimada… Jamás te he dejado de querer. Y sé que tú también me amas, porque algo tan grande como lo que siento por ti no podría solo sentirlo yo. Caroline

-¡¿Y qué?! ¿Piensas que es tan fácil? ¿Qué por disculparte ya todo estará bien? Pues no es así. Fueron tres años, Stefan. Tres malditos años en los que seguí adelante. No quieras regresar el tiempo con frases tan sencillas - le respondió Caroline, por fin mostrándole la furia que llevaba tanto controlando.

-¿Decirte que te amo es sencillo? No hay nada más que pueda hacer, Care, más que decirte lo mucho que lo diento, lo arrepentido que estoy y que no volverá a suceder. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Lo que quiero, Stefan, lo que quiero… quiero… - dejó la frase en el aire, sin saber que decir. ¿Qué quería? Lo miró a los ojos y lo supo. Se acercó a él y lo besó.

Damon escuchó un ruido mientras caminaba por el bosque y a velocidad vampírica se abalanzó contra él.

-Calmado –le dijo Bonnie, a la que había estampado contra un árbol

Damon la miró a sus hermosos ojos verdes, y la soltó.

-Me seguiste

Bonnie sonrío.

-Ey, me parece que hace siglos que no jugamos aquel juego, ¿lo recuerdas? Allá en 1994.

Damon sonrío al recordarlo. Sentía que no había sonreído desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Bonnie abrió la marcha y Damon la siguió hasta estar a su nivel, juntos caminaron a la par hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, riéndose en los momentos más imprevistos, mientras Damon le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, Solo caminaban, pero disfrutando enormemente la felicidad que juntos, se enfundaban el uno al otro.

 **¿Decepcionados? No lo estén, porque esto es un fic Bamon y es obvio que esto no puede terminar así como así. Sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos, y dejen comentarios. Me encantaría leerlos.**


End file.
